


Skate For Us?

by MagicHistorian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Field trips, Fluff, Humor, Ice Rinks, Identity Reveal, M/M, SkyGem Retirement Challenge, Teacher AU, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: Elijah, the student body president, had been very close to dropping the Ice Rink from the list of options on the field trip voting ballots. He had been lucky that he hadn't.Bonus chapter for Seito's series, A Real Life Cinnamon Roll. Can be read separately, but it will make more sense if you've already read the original. It's a great read, well worth the time!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts), [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Real Life Cinnamon Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598694) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



> Sorry if it's a bit bad, I wrote this in three hours.

As student body president, many responsibilities fell upon Elijah. He was fine with it of course. He'd had that job all through middle and high school, and was -at least in his eyes- rather good.

He was also a very studious person. Never hung out with friends or stayed after school. No, for him, his only priority was work. Unfortunately for him, his classes were so full with other courses that he had no room for language classes that year. He had taken Japanese the past two years but had to drop it. He didn't mind. If the university he wanted to go to after this didn't accept two years, he'd do summer classes. Easy. The teacher was dull and strict anyways.

As the month was reaching mid-January, it was reaching field trip time. Their school always had a small field trip, based on student votes. He'd gotten the votes back that morning, and he was a anxious to look through them. He'd actually considered removing the ice rink from the list; it hadn't been voted on in 10 years according to the vice principal.

He took the papers and skimmed through them. "What?!" He exclaimed. Both Mrs. Nieves AND Mr. Katsuki's classes had _unanimously_ voted for the rink? He looked at the stats for the other classes. Like the other two, but not completely, the rink had been above and away the most popular! This very much confused Elijah.

After classes ended, he ran into Mariana. Knowing she was in the Japanese class, he asked secretly about the vote (while making her promise she'd not tell anyone). To his great surprise -or maybe not at all- she replied with a grin, saying "I'm not really surprised. Well, you'll see when we go. We're going, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. There was an overwhelming majority. It's very odd."

She laughed. "Well, you'll see. Bye!" He was, for once, much anticipating this trip.

  
\-------------------------

Mariana jogged up to John. "We did it! We are going to get to go to the skating rink for the field trip!"

He grinned, equally excited. "I know! I don't really care in particular about skating myself though. I don't even know how. I'm guessing we all voted for it with the same idea in mind?"

"Surely." She laughed, walking away as the bell rang.

Elijah, unknowingly was walking not far from the two, very confused. Why go to the rink if not to skate? He did not understand...

For Elijah, the next few days were spent noticing people chattering about the field trip, and observing how many times he saw someone look at that Japanese teacher in a funny way. (He'd counted 34).

\----------------------------------------------

When they were actually there, on the day of the trip, Jun-Ho was rather anxious. He didn't want to seem like a pathetic fool that couldn't skate in front of Yuri Plisetsky, but he was sure sitting around the whole time would be really boring. At least he's get to watch Yuri. He was shaken from his thoughts by Mariana's voice.

"Please? _Pretty pleeeease?_ " He heard her begging. Now curious, he turned to see her standing in front of their Japanese teacher, hands clasped, pleas falling from her lips. He walked the few steps over to where she stood. "Please what?"

She turned to him, eyes intense and staring, practically boring holes in his flesh. "You have to help me convince Katsuki-sensei to skate for us!" Wow. How had he not thought of that? That's obviously why everyone had voted to come here. He was dumb. "Oh, uh, please? We really want to see!"

Their begging had caught the notice of various others, just as it had done with Jun-Ho.

John ran over. "Yeah! We want to see you do the stuff from the video!" Their teacher paled at that. "You...saw that?" They, as well as everyone else in the class within hearing vigorously nodded. "Oh my...that's nice..."

Out of the blue, Victor appeared. (At that point none of them were surprised. He'd shown up no matter where they went so constantly, they'd have been more surprised if he wasn't there).

"Oh Yuuri! Do these dear students of yours a favor and skate. Nobody will judge if you miss a rotation but blondie over there. I even have the music file, I'm sure I can get them to play it if I pay them! Do it for me?"

Yuuri crumpled, and they all knew victory _(read: Victuuri)_ was theirs. They cheered.

This was very perplexing to Elijah. So much so that he sacrificed his dignity and asked.

"You don't know? Katsuki-sensei and his husband are retired pro figure skaters!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, that's what we all said. Yuuri is also apparently a pole dancer, but he's never going to show us that. Apparently Victor is like, the most decorated skater in history? Oh and Yuri? The blonde one? He's a skater too. Not retired though. Oh! And I learnt yesterday that the grandson of the Spanish teacher is a skater too. Not as decorated, but still!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Let's head to the rink, I think they're starting soon."

As they waited, Mariana started chatting with Chi. "I can't believe victor got them to clear the whole ice just for him!"

Mariana laughed. "I know right? Seems stressful, but this must be nothing compared to competitions. Man, I'd die, I have terrible stage fright."

"Same. Oh yeah! Want to hear something crazy? So you know how the Spanish teach has a grandson who competed against Yuri and other Yuuri? Well apparently he's dating the grandson of the Chinese teacher WHO ALSO IS A FIGURE SKATER!"

"What!? No way! What is with our school and figure skaters? This is unreal. Maybe we really are in a movie or something, cause this just doesn't happen in real life."

They laughed, then went silent as their teacher shed his jacket and slid onto the ice. Several students took out their phones and opened their cameras, while the few still uneducated people stood in confusion.

Victor cued the music, and Yuuri began.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. _GOD_."

All the students stood, awestruck and unbelieving. Even the employees there seemed shocked to find someone THAT good. After a short silence, roaring applause broke out.

Still on the ice, he wiped the sweat from his brow and chuckled before bowing. Then to the great excitement of everyone, Victor shoved his own skates on and joined his husband. At that point, all the other people off there who'd been shooed off the ice also returned. Some brave students who knew a thing or two also partook. And to Jun-Ho's delight, Yuri Plisetsky had also wandered to the far end of the rink, with the greatest seeming possible distance between himself and the puppy love couple on the other end. He was just as splendid as their teacher had been.

 

That night, every student who had taken a video and had any form of social media blew up the Internet with new videos of the world's favorite skaters. Hits skyrocketed and like buttons were spammed.

And Katsuki-sensei was quite embarrassed the next day at school, refusing to mention the previous day for anything.

And for Elijah, he learned a valuable lesson- always stay on top of the rumors going around. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure if this is a high school or college AU, but I went with college because that's what the original seemed to be. I'm pretty sure colleges don't have field trips. But, sacrifice reality for entertainment, am I right? 
> 
> (I really just wanted to have the kids make Yuuri skate for them.)


End file.
